United States Patent 20080127065 (Bryant), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses that “[c]ertain exemplary embodiments comprise a system. The system can comprise a user interface renderer, which can be adapted to render a plurality of distinct user interfaces. Each user interface from the plurality of distinct user interfaces can be adapted to configure a corresponding software application from a plurality of software applications associated with operating a programmable logic controller (PLC).” See Abstract.
United States Patent 20050166135 (Burke), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses that “[a]n apparatus, system and method for synchronizing the playback of data transmitted over an asynchronous network. An initialization module may initialize at least two receivers to receive playback data from a transmission module. The transmission module may then transmit to the receivers the playback data, and, in some embodiments, synchronization data. Synchronization data may include a playback indicator by which the receivers may determine an appropriate playback data consumption rate. A buffer module may buffer a predetermined amount of playback data which may be played in response to a start signal individually addressed to the receivers.” See Abstract.